This invention relates to compositions of matter classified in the art of chemistry as amine derivatives of 5,8-methano-benzocyclohexane, 5,8-methano-benzocycloheptane, 5,9-methano-benzocycloheptane, 5,9-methano-benzocyclooctane, 5,10-methano-benzocyclooctane, 5,10-methanobenzocyclononane, 5,11-methano-benzocyclononane, 5,11-methanobenzocyclodecane, 5,12-methanobenzocyclodecane, or 5,12-methanobenzocycloundecane, and the non-toxic acid addition salts thereof, which in standard pharmacological tests in animals exhibit analgesic and antiinflammatory activity, and to processes for making and using such compositions.